


Play Pretend

by Spacecadet72



Series: If You're Not the One [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Marriage of Convenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Alya and Nino host a dinner party for Marinette and Chat.





	Play Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally started due to a prompt by I Made a Review, but then morphed slightly into this, so hopefully it's still enjoyable. 
> 
> This is set only a few days after Just Hitched. 
> 
> Up next will be the conversation set just after Crying Shame, so you have that angst to look forward to. :D

"Hey, Chat," Marinette said with a smile as he came in through the living room window.

"Evening, Princess," he said returning her smile and joining her on the couch.

They had been spending their week long honeymoon at Marinette's apartment, having dinner, watching movies and just getting to know each other better. Chat had been surprised how quickly he had fallen into the routine, and how comfortable he felt with Marinette. He came over most days, when he was available, and nights when he wasn't.

"So, Alya is wanting to have us over for dinner one night. She's calling it a 'couple's night'," Marinette said with a roll of her eyes.

"Couple's night?" Chat asked, one eyebrow raised. "Doesn't she know the truth?"

Marinette nodded. "She does, but I've been single for so long, she hasn't been able to set something like this up. Besides, Nino thinks this is real."

They had only been married for about a week, but Chat knew Alya well enough to know that this was her being patient.

"If you're okay with it, I am," Chat said with a shrug.

"You're sure?" Marinette asked, brow furrowing in concern.

Chat nodded. "It sounds fun."

Of course, Marinette couldn't know that Nino and Alya were already his friends and that spending time with them and Marinette wasn't a hardship.

Marinette relaxed, looking relieved. "Alya will be thrilled. She suggested Friday around seven if that works for you?" Marinette looked uncomfortable again, as if what she was asking was an imposition.

"Princess," he said with a grin, taking her hand in his and bowing over it gallantly, "I'll be there with bells on."

She laughed as she pulled her hand back. “Alright, I guess we have plans for Friday,” she said reaching for the tv remote. “Now, what do you want to watch?”

* * *

 

Chat reached out and gave Marinette's hand a squeeze as they stood together on Alya and Nino's doorstep that Friday. She shot him a grateful look and knocked on the door. It opened a moment later to a grinning Alya.

"I'm so glad you two are here," she said, ushering them in and taking Marinette's coat.

Chat moved closer to Marinette and put his arm around her as Nino walked into view. This was the first time they had been around someone who didn't know the truth since the wedding. They had discussed it and agreed they needed to act like a real couple when Nino--or anyone else not in the know--was around.

Marinette leaned into him, and he relished the feeling of warmth at his side, pulling her in closer with his arm.

“The dinner is almost ready if you guys want to come in and sit down,” Nino said, wiping his hands on his apron.

“I’m glad Nino’s cooking,” Marinette said with a grin. “I was worried you would break out your cooking to try and impress Chat, Alya.”

“Hey,” Alya said, pointing at Marinette. “I can cook, but Nino’s better at it, so I choose not to.”

“Uh-huh,” Marinette said, her grin even wider. “She burns toast,” she said to Chat in a stage whisper.

“Everyone burns toast,” Alya said, her arms crossed.

“If you say so, Alya,” Marinette said before turning to Chat and shaking her head.

Alya shoved her lightly with a laugh and while Chat was used to their antics, it had been a while and he hadn’t realized just how much he’d missed this, missed their little group.

“Alright, enough picking on Alya,” Nino said as he ushered them into the living room.

Marinette snuggled up against Chat as he sat on the couch and he reached out to take her hand, stroking the side of her thumb with his absently.

Chat could practically see the squeals of happiness that Alya was holding back when he took Marinette’s hand, and he wondered how much of that was for Nino’s sake.

“So, how are the fans taking your news?” Nino asked with a knowing grin.

Chat felt Marinette stiffen next to him and when he looked at her, he could see her force herself to relax.

“There’s a reason they say not to read the comments,” Marinette said flatly.

“There have been a few really nice responses, but mostly it’s been….not so nice,” Chat said with a wince.

“Well, screw them,” Alya said with a wave of her hand. “I’m really happy for you both.

“Thanks, Alya,” Marinette said and Chat nodded his agreement.

“We knew it wouldn’t be easy, and that part hasn’t been, but being married to Marinette, even for a week, has been amazing,” Chat said, looking down at her.

She met his eyes, her smile soft and sweet. He pulled her hand up to his mouth and kissed her knuckles softly.

Marinette’s eyes widened for a brief moment before she collected herself and moved in closer to his side.

“Let the haters say what they want,” she said, looking away from him back to Alya and Nino, “being Chat’s wife is worth it.”

Chat felt warm hearing her say that. He knew it wasn’t real, but even the idea that being with him was worth the downsides was something he hadn’t had in a long time. Without giving himself time to overthink it, or really think through it at all, he leaned down and placed a soft and brief kiss on her lips.

Marinette’s eyes were wide again when he pulled back, but she quickly recovered, throwing an apology to Nino and Alya before burying her face in Chat’s arm to hide her blush.

“Hey, you don’t need to apologize to us,” Nino said with a laugh. “We get it. Newlyweds.”

A beeping came from the kitchen before anyone could respond and Nino stood up.

“That’s dinner,” he said moving to the kitchen. “I’ll be right back.”

“You guys are adorable,” Alya said, keeping her voice low, “and laying it on thick.”

“Too much?” Marinette asked, not moving away from Chat.

Alya shook her head. “You guys are perfect.”


End file.
